


catfight

by cupofkey



Series: drabble requests [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Art Club, Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, High School, Humor, One Shot, god idek how to tag this, they are weebs, tomato gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkey/pseuds/cupofkey
Summary: Shit's going down in the Anime Art Club.
Series: drabble requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	catfight

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the more stupid things I've written lol... I still like it though <3 nothing quite like a bunch of high school weebs
> 
> come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://cupofkey.tumblr.com)

_ It always starts going south as soon as Vocaloid comes up, _ Luca thinks, finding himself at the latest Anime Art Club meeting planted between a very snarky Gabriel and a very fidgety Antonio.

“Well, er,” Antonio says, grinning nervously, “it’s a ‘draw this in your style’! So it’s not like it’s plagiarizing, I mean, we both had to draw Miku anyway, right?”

Gabriel just snorts and rolls his eyes. “Sure, sure. Your drawing is better, anyway. Go on, win the challenge, get the prize, I’ll just be here with my art and my art style and my concept. That  _ I _ drew first.”

“Heh, well, I mean, uh,” Antonio says. He’s visibly sweating at this point. “Yours is… um.”

“Sweet fucking  _ Christ, _ ” Lovino snarls— he’s in his usual spot in the corner of the classroom, legs folded and cramped up on the chair, sketchbook on his lap. “We’re all weebs. Shut up and quit fighting over something so stupid.”

“Lovi, I’m not in the wrong, right?” Antonio calls.

“ _ Lovi, _ he literally stole the way I shade hair and eyes,” Gabriel drawls.

Lovino just jabs his pencil in their direction with his special kind of fury that makes Luca cringe out of his body (and he isn’t even being targeted).

“Both of you,” Lovino says, his voice stony, face pinching dangerously. “Shut it. I’m concentrating.”

Antonio perks up. “Ooh, are you still working on that drawing of Kage—”

“ _ Shut. _ Shut your mouth.”

“Come on, guys,” Emma says, peering at them over her laptop and drawing tablet. “Leave Lovi alone, okay? Here, just ask Luca to take a look, if you’re that concerned.”

“I’d really rather not,” Luca says quickly—  _ yes, I love my sister. No, I refuse to get involved in another catfight between these two. _

“Yeah, leave the baby out of this,” Gabriel says, waving a quick hand at Luca as if he isn’t the one in the middle of an argument about an Instagram fanart contest.

Emma shrugs. “Fine, then. Here, I’ll be the judge, if it’s really—”

“No!” Antonio and Gabriel both yell, immediately turning to each other with simultaneous horror and incredulity, then turning back to Emma with the same fear on their faces.

“No,” Antonio repeats, holding up a hand and flashing a big, nervous grin. “Haha. Very funny, no. We don’t deserve your eyes.”

“You’re way too good, Em,” Gabriel adds. “It’d be like playing Mary Had A Little Lamb for Bach. On a xylophone.”

Emma raises an eyebrow. “Well… thank you? I think? I really don’t mind, though, and I don’t think there’s anything fishy on Antonio’s part to begin with. You guys have really different art styles. Besides, you’re both good, and you both have a chance to win the contest.”

“Only because you didn’t enter,” Antonio groans. “Gosh, now I’m actually kind of nervous.”

Gabriel laughs and leans back in his chair until it looks like he’ll tip over, something that makes Luca’s stomach churn anxiously, and Emma sighs and turns back to her laptop.

“All of you are  _ so _ … you know what,  _ I’m _ going to win,” Lovino says, glaring in their direction. “Just fucking watch me.”

Abel clears his throat in the opposite corner of the room, hunched over his laptop. “You guys are going to be fine. You’ll find out in five minutes and then you’ll be onto arguing about the next thing. So if you could cool it in the meantime, I’d really appreciate that, because this commissioner is giving me the worst headache of my life.”

Luca frowns— Abel’s usually alright with the people he draws for, finicky as they may be. “Why, what’s the matter?”

“I’m…” Abel sighs, squinting at the screen and grabbing a handful of his hair. “They keep trying to haggle and renegotiate the content in the stupidest way possible. I don’t think I’ve ever wasted more time on someone’s rat OC.”

“Rat?” Antonio chuckles.

“You know what, it pays well. It pays well. It pays well,” Abel mutters, sinking deeper into his chair, “it pays well. I’m a furry artist, but it’s okay, because it pays well.”

“Fuck this,” Lovino says, slamming his sketchbook on the table and extricating himself from the chair he’s in, fists already balled up. “Abel, move aside, give me the laptop. I’m going to crush this rat-fucker like a bug.”

“Ah, jeez, a rat-fucker,” Antonio grimaces.

“You’re the one who went there,” Gabriel says with a shrug.

Lovino storms over to Abel, who simply raises his hands in surrender, and immediately starts typing with the fury of a million fire ants. (It’s a sight Luca is unfortunately a bit too familiar with.) The harsh clicking of Lovino’s nails and fingers pounding on that deteriorating old laptop somehow fills the entire room, like it’s being blasted through speakers.

_ One of these days, he’s seriously going to break it, _ Luca muses. _ It’ll be over for that thing the moment Abel gets a hate comment. _

The rabid typing continues. Luca and Emma stare at each other and exchange some wordless emotion, something along the lines of  _ please don’t let this be like last time— _ well, that’s what’s going on in Luca’s head, at least. Emma is probably more amused about it than anything. 

Meanwhile, Antonio and Gabriel are busy silently but furiously motioning at each other, stuck in what looks like a profoundly confusing argument. Luca tries to take a deep breath. 

_ The winner probably won’t even be one of us. It’s not like we’re Kiku’s only followers, just… well, actually, we’re kind of his only followers right now. I guess we’ll see. _

“Done,” Lovino declares, straightening up with nothing short of vicarious triumph in his eyes. “They won’t bother you again.”

“Huh,” Abel says dryly, “did you threaten to hire a deep web hitman to fuck their mother again?”

Lovino scoffs. “And what about it?”

“Jesus,” Abel mutters. “Well, thank you. And it’s past noon, by the way.”

It’s as if the room immediately bursts into flames. Antonio and Gabriel both make dismayed noises that overlap into a very strange kind of squeal— Lovino just throws himself into a chair, furiously keying in his phone passcode, and Emma gives Luca a final thumbs-up from behind her laptop.

_ Good luck, _ her smile says.

_ Thanks,  _ his nod replies.

“Fuck, dammit,” Lovino groans. “It’s not… I didn’t win. And neither did you two.”

Gabriel sighs and slips his phone back in his pocket. “Well. Back to the usual.”

“Wait,” Antonio says, frowning. “This username is…”

In a flash, the three of them are back on their phones, and Luca is greeted with three pairs of huge, indignant eyes staring straight into him.

“Don’t tell me,” Lovino grits out. “You entered. You didn’t tell us. And you fucking won.”

Antonio’s jaw drops. Gabriel puts his head on the desk and groans in a manner that’s borderline inappropriate, and Luca can’t help the smile that starts to rise on his face.

“Sorry,” he says. “Guess it runs in the family.”


End file.
